Courir Run
by mari6s
Summary: Traduction du oneshot d'artigiano, Run, proposé pour le Cullen's BullPen Challenge #3. Bones POV. Quand elle a trop d'idées en tête, elle court.


Courir (Run)

_Auteure:__ artigiano_

_Traductrice:__ mari6s_

_Série:__ Bones_

_Perso:__ T. Brennan_

_Note de l'auteur (extrait traduit):__ Juste quand j'avais décidé de ne pas proposer d'histoire pour le Cullen's BullPen Challenge n°3, cette histoire est apparue dans mon esprit! Alors... la voilà!_

_Disclaimer (traduit):__ Les disclaimers standards s'appliquent – Je ne les possède toujours pas:)_

_Note de la traductrice:__ N'oubliez pas les reviews!_

Quand elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, elle courait.

Qu'il soit très tôt le matin ou incroyablement tard la nuit, elle courait. A chaque fois qu'elle avait un problème ou trop d'idées en tête, elle courait. Elle n'était pas sûre du pourquoi, mais l'exercice semblait lui vider la tête.

Donc ça avait du sens qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé avec le Fossoyeur, elle soit allée courir.

Booth l'avait déposée chez elle, et bien qu'elle ait essayé de se reposer, le sommeil l'évitait. Après quelques heures à s'agiter et à se retourner, elle avait attrapé ses baskets, avait enfilé des vêtements de sport, et était sortie.

Elle commença à courir, son esprit en plein émoi. Ses pensées sautaient de Booth, à Camille, à tous ses amis, son frère, le Fossoyeur, et tout ce qu'il y avait d'autre au milieu. Le trottoir battait sous ses pieds, sa respiration se faisait un peu difficile, elle écoutait les sons de la nature qui l'entourait.

_La voiture._ Elle eut des flashes de scènes où il n'y avait qu'elle et Jack, mettant à nu leurs esprits devant l'autre parce qu'ils supposaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient la dernière personne que chacun d'entre eux allait voir. Puis son esprit l'envoya au moment juste avant qu'ils fassent exploser les charges, chacun imaginant que ç'allait être la fin, que leurs corps ne seraient jamais retrouvés; pas même par Booth, malgré toute la confiance qu'elle avait placée en lui.

_Seeley Booth._ Il était son partenaire et son ami depuis plus de deux ans. C'était étonnant à quel point les choses avaient changé depuis leur première rencontre. Il n'était plus l'idiot arrogant pour lequel elle l'avait pris, mais maintenant un confident, un compagnon. Et c'était tout ce qu'il était; peut-être que plus tard leur relation évoluerait en quelque chose de plus, mais pour l'instant elle était satisfaite. Pourtant, cela lui avait fait mal quand il avait dragué Cam...

_Dr Camille Saroyan._ Elle était la femme qu'on avait mise au-dessus d'elle, sans la consulter, elle ou le reste de l'équipe. Même si elles n'étaient toujours pas d'accord sur beaucoup de choses, Cam n'était pas une patronne aussi horrible que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Ça la mettait toujours en colère, bien sûr, de soudain avoir quelqu'un qui sapait son autorité, mais elle avait réussi à s'en sortir relativement facilement. Cela avait quand même aidé d'avoir Russ à ses côtés, la soutenant et la laissant déverser sa frustration sur lui.

_Russ._ C'était stupéfiant d'avoir son frère près d'elle à nouveau. Quand elle ne pouvait pas – ou ne voulait pas – appeler Booth après la fin d'une rude journée, elle pouvait toujours appeler Russ. Toute leur relation était... eh bien, exactement la même que quand ils étaient jeunes. Ils étaient tout aussi proches, et elle adorait ça. Maintenant, non seulement elle avait Angela comme sœur, mais aussi Russ comme frère.

Soudain elle s'arrêta, ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pas complètement sûre de l'endroit où ses pieds l'avaient emmenée, pendant – elle regarda sa montre – la dernière heure. Ses yeux balayèrent le quartier, et elle rit presque quand elle trouva son immeuble juste en face d'elle.

Elle courut sur la fin du parcours jusqu'à son appartement, et fut ravie de trouver un grand verre d'eau glacée quand elle s'écroula dans la cuisine. Elle essuya la sueur de son front avec le nylon froid de sa chemise, et respira un grand coup. Après avoir flâné quelques minutes, elle se dit qu'une douche lui ferait du bien. Sous l'eau chaude, elle s'adossa aux carreaux, plus calme que jamais.

Après s'être séchée et s'être glissée dans son pyjama le plus chaud, elle s'affala dans son lit. La chaleur sous ses couvertures lui procura une autre dose de ce qui ressemblait presque à une protection. Cette fois, le sommeil vint facilement, et elle s'émerveilla en voyant à quel point un footing pouvait la calmer. Bien sûr, dans la matinée, son esprit serait à nouveau une toile enchevêtrée d'idées, de pensées, de souvenirs, et tout le reste. Mais jusque là, elle profiterait de la paix fournie cette nuit.


End file.
